


Unknown Circumstances

by Captain_Bezaliel



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k
Genre: Action, F/M, Fantasy, Imperial Navy, Science Fiction, Ship battle, Starship - Freeform, Warhammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Bezaliel/pseuds/Captain_Bezaliel
Summary: After discovering a new Chaos weapon, the crew of the Cruiser-Karophos work to capture it in the name of the Emperor!





	Unknown Circumstances

“Coming out of the Warp now, Captain”. 

It was the second Imperial year of service for the Cruiser-Karophos. The starship was commanded by Captain Letanius, a veteran of war and a hardened soldier. He was a tall, middle aged man with a white beard and a small scar on his cheek. He’s seen many-a battle and lost many-a friend.

“Thank you Navigator. Begin long range scanning around the sector for hostile contacts; we don’t want to be caught alone out here”. Letanius gave his command with his usual calm yet authoritative tone and the bridge got to work.

The Karophos was tasked with hunting an unknown heretical weapon which had been decimating Imperial ships across the galaxy. After three months of fruitless search, leads had been followed into empty space in the Obscurus segment. The main mission was to identify and potentially capture the weapon, with destruction being only a worst case scenario, as ordered by the Adeptus Mechanicus.

“Sir we have a problem.” The Principal Navigator turned visibly paler than normal. Letanius turned in her direction, indicating for her to carry on, “It seems we’re being dragged back into the Warp.”

“Dragged?” Letanius questioned.

“Yes sir, dragged. I have no control of the Warp Control currently.” This troubled the Captain; he urgently informed the ship that they were doing an immediate Warp Jump.

“Can you tell where we’ll end up?”

“No Captain. The Warp Coordinates are completely scrambled. We’ll be forced into whatever's happening wherever we end up.” Letanius reacted instantaneously, rapping out the order to get into battle positions.

“Ship Master, ensure that all guns are loaded and available to fire. I want shields on full as soon as the gellar field comes down. Take us down to one quarter speed.” Letanius ordered with a sense of urgency.

They could see the portal open up before them as they were being pulled into it. It was a gaping tear in the universe, full of terrible monstrosities and devoid of sanity and protection. 

Once inside, the Captain began his usual battle routine, making sure all available batteries were loaded and boarding parties were prepped. He turned again to the Principal Navigator to question her about speed, estimated time and positioning in known space.

“I-it’s impossible Captain! W-we’re travelling to the other side of the Galaxy, but we’ll be coming out of Warp within a few minutes! An estimate? I-I’m unsure!” After a long, drawn out wait, the cruiser finally came out of Warp space.

“Find out where we are. Activate long range scanning for any unknown hostiles. Get me a visual of the area, I want to see where we are” The bridge of the Karophos leaped into action and became a hive of activity. A feed of the outside revealed that they had come out into more empty space, indistinguishable from their last position. The only noticeable feature was that some of the stars kept on going out but then reappearing.

“Captain! Long range scanners indicate a Chaos Cruiser. The screen must show its shadow. It has low ordnance but strange energy readings.” Letanius ordered shields front full and gave the order to survey the enemy.

“We will not show weakness in the eyes of Chaos. I do not know how we have arrived here but I damned well know we aren’t going to die here. With the Emperor’s light in our hearts, we shall achieve greatness!” Letanius’ inspiring words gave the crew some resolve and hope in this alarming situation. “Make sure we get an Astropath to report where we are… which is where exactly?”

“A few lightyears away from the Nephilim Sector, Captain.”

“T-that's impossible…” Letanius was shocked. This was something that he had never encountered before in all his years of experience. “T-that distance, in that short a time?!” Letanius attempted to keep his composure for the battle ahead. “This must be the work of the new Chaos weapon; somehow able to drag Imperial starships into the Warp and ambush them. Are you sure the sensors only pick up one ship?” The Captain was met with assurance that the enemy was alone here. 

“A wise assumption Captain.” The Engiseer Prime spoke with his metallic, grating, robotic voice. “You must also understand the necessity of capturing this vessel.”

“Capture?! This ship must be destroyed! It can drag unsuspecting ships across the galaxy in minutes!” Letanius argued.

“Negative. The orders from the Adeptus Mechanicus define the destruction of the vessel to be a last resort. Disobeying the Mechanicus is disobeying the Omnissiah and will result in the termination of Captain Letanius.” Letanius could see the cogs working in the Engiseer’s twisted mind. He concluded it was calculating success rates for the mission; whether the Captain should be left alive or terminated.

“Fine. What is the current probability of mission success with at least 75% manpower survival?”

“Processing… Processing… Estimated at probability 65% success.”

“50% manpower survival?”

“Processing… 70% success.” The captain cursed under his breath and ordered the ship to turn portside.

“Take us closer to the vessel. We’ll send over a broadside of Plasma Torpedoes to ‘Say Hello’. Begin prepping boarding parties for forward advance.” This made the Engiseer’s face look more twisted but allowed the Captain to continue with his order. “Fire on my command.”

“Plasma Torpedoes are in range and loaded Captain.” cried the Ordnance Master.

“Target their forward engines, lets stop this pile of scrap and board it.”

The Captain watched from the bridge as an array of blue lights began charging at the enemy ship, now close enough to see its colours; a dark metallic silver and navy blue with a green, three headed dragon painted across its bow. He watched as the lights were extinguished upon contact with the enemy. “Status report of the enemy ship?”

“Enemy shields only at 97% sir. Their vessel is teched up!”

“What?! Our firepower had such little effect? How are we meant to get our boarding parties through their shields?” Letanius pondered for a moment, dreading having to take the only option left.

“Get us closer.” His words silenced the crew. “That was an order. Get right behind them, divert power into the Mezoa and begin overcharging it. Pray to the Emperor that this doesn’t tear us apart.”

This was a daring manoeuvre as the Mezoa Lance Weapon only worked at a close range. Letanius doubted that even this would get through but it was their only option to try to cause major damage to the enemy shields. Even if the shields went down for only a second, they had to board that craft.

“Mezoa Lance Weapon at 50% overcharge Captain. Wait… The enemy vessel is releasing warheads! They’re retaliating!”

“Our defensive systems will take care of them. Focus on charging that Mezoa with whatever isn’t essential.” Letanius’ voice was beginning to waver. This could mean the death of every man and woman on this ship merely with a single attack.

“Mezoa Lance Weapon at 100% Captain!”

“The Emperor protects! Open fire!” Letanius watched as a bright orange beam was fired from his ship straight at the heretical flames spurting from the enemy engines. The Chaos ship’s shields lit up with their normal purple lighting as they were fighting off the Lance’s terrible fire.

“Hull integrity at 75% Captain!” This made Letanius rejoice, they were finally making it through the enemy’s shields. “No Captain, our integrity is 75%... enemy shields are only at 65% but decreasing rapidly.” The Karophos began to rumble and crack; it couldn’t take any more of this suicidal onslaught. Letanius ceased their attack and demanded a sit-rep. “Enemy shields at 27%, our own hull integrity is at 45%, fires have started on floors 347 to 560. Estimated wounded is 65,000. Estimated dead is 15,000.” The captain slammed his fist into his chair. They didn’t have the firepower to get through this new vessel’s shields.

“Captain… we have two new warp signatures entering the system… they’re not Imperial…” Letanius looked hopeless. He doubted that even the best Captains would know what to do at this point; three enemies, two unknown and one with unknown weaponry and firepower.

“Get me a visual and a scan, lets see what else we’re dealing with.” The screen on the bridge turned towards the two new Warp ruptures which had opened up, in front of the new Chaos enemy. This new visual revealed that they were Xenos ships… 

“Sir they are two Craftworld ships, according to Imperial databases they’re Iyanden.” This gave Letanius an idea.

“Search Imperial databases for times that the Imperium has aided or been aided by the Iyanden. Hail their flagship, I want to speak to them.”

This time, it was the bridge’s Confessor who piped up to argue with the Captain. “Requesting aid from Xenos is heresy and goes against Imperial law, Captain. Proceeding along this course shall result in your death in the name of The Emperor.” Letanius ignored her and turned to the Engiseer.

“Tech-Priest, is it not vital that we capture this ship? Our orders are to ensure it falls into Imperial hands by all means. What is the probability of our success with the two Craftworld ships?”

“Processing… Error… Manoeuvre disregards Imperial law… Bypassing on absolute authority… Processing… 95% success is guaranteed with Craftworld help. 100% probability of death for Captain Letanius of Cruiser-Karophos…”

“In the name of the Emperor, Captain, you will disregard your last order and step down from your position. To side with the enemy is-”

“-is heresy.” The Confessor was cut off by a large individual clad in golden armour who had just arrived on the bridge. The new character towered over all on the bridge and was the shining epitome of Imperial force.

“C-custodians?! On my ship!” Letanius was surprised, frightened and angry. “Why had no one told me!” He looked around the room and realised everyone shared his expression.

“Apologies for the intrusion, Captain. My name is Shield-Captain Xavier.” His voice was calm and smooth, seductive almost. His voice calmed the personnel on the bridge, however this was contrasted with his intimidating appearance, including the vicious gold halberd he gripped with one mighty hand. “I was told this mission was designated as “Absolute” and thus myself, with a few Wardens, were ordered to accompany this ship in finding the new enemy weapon. As I can see, you have found it but it has more tricks up its sleeve than we do.”

The custodian walked up to Letanius who was trying to regain his composure. “To ask the Xenos for help is considered heresy. Do you understand?” Letanius nodded, sweat drops from his forehead sliding down his face, almost clouding his vision. “Then you should also understand that I am the voice of the Emperor on this ship and can have you considered Hereticus Diabolus Extremis, resulting in your death. However we are faced with a problem that no one else can solve so I give you this ultimatum instead; capture the enemy ship by all means necessary however you will stand down as Captain and return to Holy Terra to answer for your crimes.”

The Captain realised that if he didn’t stand down or tried to run from this predicament, the Custodian would shoot him where he stood and take control of his ship. Letanius straightened himself and began sparking orders again. “Communicator, have you not been listening?! Hail that Craftworld flag ship and ask for aid. In the name of the Emperor, we will not fail!”

“Captain, we can’t get through to the Craftworld but they seem to be targeting the Chaos ship anyways.”

“Then we shall join them! Load all weapon batteries and Plasma Warheads, together we shall take down their shields and stop this heretical threat!”

With that, the stars were filled with a barrage of light coming from all three ships. Lasers and projectiles were being launched at the Chaos ship in a desperate wave, to reduce their invincible shields. Letanius gripped the arms of his chair tighter and tighter, trying to will the destruction of the enemy’s shields.

“Captain, enemy shields are down but they’re beginning to overload their warp drive!” 

“Fire the Disruption Cannon immediately! We cannot allow the destruction of that vessel! We’ve come too far now!”

The ship rumbled with the macrocannon’s terrible rate of fire. 

“Captain, enemy ships systems are offline, their Warp-Drive is shutting down!” Letanius ordered all boarding craft to be released onto the enemy vessel, hoping that the Chaos Marines would be overwhelmed by the arriving force.

“Well done Captain.” Letanius had completely forgotten about the Custodian who was looming behind him. He cleared his throat and replied sternly.

“The fight is not over yet, Shield-Captain. It is only halfway done but by the Emperor I will see the capture of this vessel through.”


End file.
